Cyborg and Vampire
by Standardised Lambency
Summary: Tsukune Aono and his family had no idea that he received limited nanotech therapy as a newborn. Even after settling into Youkai his past will catch up with him. Begins in Volume 3 Chapter 10 of the 1st manga series.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything of the Rosario + Vampire franchise. I used some elements of the Delta Green pen & paper RPG which I don't own either. **

* * *

15 Years Ago

It was only half an hour before dawn over the city of Montreal, Canada. Traffic was light as commuters headed home after the graveyard shift to be replaced by others wishing to avoid the peak hour rush. Like everyone else, the employees at Saulnier Cryonics were preparing to punch out for morning. Unlike everyone else, they weren't just saving their work and taking it back with them. Only a scant few employees knew that inside there was a child's playing and education centre the missing 5th floor, a nursery, kitchen and restroom on the 6th and a laboratory and electricity and utilities facilities on the 7th.

All the infants were about 12 months old. All born on the same day and from a variety of backgrounds around the globe. All were orphans or were voluntarily surrendered from desperate families with the promise of money, a better future or a cure for a terminal illness. Only the first could be fulfilled for certain. Each infant group of equal number was assigned a carer, carefully selected and screened personally by head of the project himself, the enigmatic and controversial Dr Patrice Chandonne.

Each Group of infants was assigned a sleeping area, walled off by Perspex from the outside. Once a Group had expired, the carer was dismissed from the company and given a hefty separation payment for their silence. There were only three of them left after almost 11 months, caring for the children. One of them was just finishing up, a young red haired man tended to the lone survivor of Group 2. His face mask didn't disguise his kind brown eyes which continued to delight the children under his care while they were still alive. The man watched the ECG monitor of the infant in its crib. There was already a light covering of brown hair on his head. Smiling, the man filled out a form on his clipboard. Unlike the other carers, he knew the names of his wards. It made it all the more heartbreaking, especially the ones which had family.

"Tsukune Aono. You're a lucky boy. Soon you'll be home," he whispered to the child, leaning over the crib.

Behind his back and the soundproofed Perspex wall to the nursery there was a clamour as a dozen armed Royal Canadian Mounted Police officers from the Emergency Response Team stormed in. Shouting in French and English, they instructed the staff to get on their knees before they were pushed over and handcuffed roughly. The man in the nursery heard none of this as he turned and went into the corridor, heading for his office.

"Descendre sur vos genoux! Maintenant! Down on your knees! Now!" At least five different voices in two languages shouted at him.

Obediently the man did as instructed. As soon as he did this he was shoved over and handcuffed none too gently. Since he face was crushed into the ground by the barrel of a shotgun which was pressed so deep into his cheek he could feel it grind into his teeth, he was in no position to protest. Immediately he was dragged to his feet and slammed up against the nursery wall. He legs were kicked apart as one of the RCMP patted him down, removing his wallet and pen. Strangely enough he felt the latter being replaced in his trousers before a pair of plasticuffs bounded his wrists together. As he was led away, he looked left back into the nursery. The baby, Tsukune was standing up in his crib, watching wide eyed as his carer was escorted away by two helmeted, masked RCMP officers. That was the last they saw of each other before the man was taken into the lift.

A few minutes later, the children in the nursery began to cry. Two of the RCMP who were family men went into the nursery to calm them down while the rest secured the premises. The lift opened again and out stepped two men in suits and sunglasses, one middle aged and the other was almost an octogenarian. Despite his age, the latter was comfortable walking at a brisk pace with his colleague until they stopped at the edge of the nursery. The lights in the corridor outside darkened. The two officers inside looked up, spotted the two men and hastily left. As they passed in the corridor no one looked at each other. Once they were alone, the middle aged man led the way over to the door and held it open for the elder to pass. He grunted his thanks to the younger colleague who shut and locked the door behind them. The lights on the security cameras and voice sensors in the room all switched off at once. All was secure in the darkened nursery, no one to lip read or eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So this is the batch that Dr Chandonne was cultivating," said the elder, walking over to a group of cribs, all filled with sleeping infants.

"They all survived the process according to the report, Dr Camp." said his colleague, consulting a folder in his hand.

Camp crossed his arms in contemplation, staring at the children before him. "To think that this was all occurring just over the border. I shudder to think what would have happened had our Secret Service friend not been assigned to this facility, Devereaux."

The other man shrugged. "This office was under suspicion of being a link in a money laundering network from Africa and Europe."

Camp laughed softly. "How fortunate of us."

He picked up an empty bag and a glass vial from two different bins which only held those respective items. The bag was labelled Species-V#65 and the vial was labelled N-22.

"To imbue others with the ancient power of the Immortal Ones they use the technology of the future to control the blood and circumvent the insanities of ghouldom," whispered the doctor, tossing the vial and bag back into their respective bins.

Devereaux couldn't help but feel his gut churn at those words. "This Group received the full treatment. The others either variations of nanotech treatments or blood infusions." He paraphrased the report from the Secret Service agent.

"Let's see how they're doing."

Camp walked over to the other cribs, most of which were empty. He tut tutted sadly at the sight. Tsukune of Group 2 had gone back to sleep. Gently, Camp lifted the baby out of his crib and wrapped him in a cloth.

After a quick check of his folder, Devereaux said, "That's Aono, Tsukune. His parents sent him here after he was diagnosed with a terminal degenerative muscle condition."

"Shssh." The older man silenced his colleague. "You won't want to wake the baby now."

Devereaux nodded quickly before going on. "He received multistage nanomachine therapy for his skeletal and cardiac muscles. However he amazingly recovered before the nanites could get to work properly. After that they halted therapy."

Camp nodded, rocking Tsukune about in his arms. "So will he be able to lead a normal life?"

"I believe so sir. At this stage of development, the nanites will eventually biodegrade inside the body. If not, then consumed by the immune system or flushed from the body if they're in the bloodstream." Devereaux continued to read from the file.

"Interesting. There's still a long way to go with this therapy. If we hadn't intervened, I believe that Dr Chandonne will continue to experiment. With each life claimed to nanotechnology or vampire blood, he draws closer to whatever version of hell he wishes to subject us all to," said Camp, sotto voce.

Devereaux spoke up. "But if he were successful, wouldn't the vampires have considered the results to be abominations and have them destroyed?"

Camp smiled grimly and answered, "You forget that there are those who will jump at the chance to use a weapon like this to top the vampiric dominance of the monster hierarchy." He held up a finger. "Even our rivals will want in on this new Weapon of Mass Destruction which may even top the Shinso."

"There will be war."

"No question about it."

Tsukune woke up and began to cry. Camp continued to carry him as he led the way out of the nursery, into the corridor and then the lift. By then, RCMP investigators and forensic specialists were present and there was a hum of conversation, punctuated by the occasional whir and snap of a camera.

In the lift, Devereaux hesitantly asked, "And what of the children?"

"Dissect the Group which successfully received both treatments. Cryonically store a male, female and anything else of interest. Dispose of the rest completely."

"Understood. What about the other survivors?"

"If there's a chance of a normal life for them let them have it. Compensate their families and their caregivers generously."

"Of course. What about the agent who exposed this to us?"

They'd reached the roof of Saulnier Cryonics. Camp walked out to the edge and watched the sun rising over the high rise buildings in the distance.

"Special Agent Randall Scott Madison of the US Secret Service?"

"Yes him. Now that he's been exposed shouldn't we do something about it?"

Camp chuckled, looking down at baby who'd calmed down. "He was also this young fella's carer? Wasn't he?" he asked Tsukune who merely gurgled in response.

Devereaux stared but regained his composure. "Perhaps it's wise to ensure he doesn't ever speak of this to the media or anyone else."

The elder man stood, staring at the sunrise contemplatively. "I think a stint as SAIC of the Presidential protective detail will do him busy."

"W-What?" Devereaux exclaimed. "Surely you can't be serious doctor?"

"Oh yes, do your think the President will take him seriously? One of the world's most elite bodyguards spouting nonsense about vampiric cyborgs? Give me a break," retorted Camp. "Besides, what comes first to a Secret Service agent? The President or the Truth?"

His colleague shook his head in reply. "Well that isn't necessarily the case." He held up his folder. "Special Agent Madison was described to be tenacious, curious, self reliant and loyal. This is something he's unlikely to forget and once he's done with the President, what if he begins his own investigation? What if he goes off the reservation?"

Dr Camp considered it for a moment before he replied, "If he wants to dig deeper, only we can show him how."

"Do you mean inducting him into our organisation?"

Camp rolled his eyes in faint amusement. "Jesus Christ, your sense of subtlety is why you're behind a desk." He nudged his colleague's love handles with an elbow. "Nonetheless you're still an indispensable asset."

Devereaux sighed. "I'm guessing we're done?"

Dr Camp shook his head sadly in response. "Far from it my friend. Our enemies continue to adapt and so must we. If it means using the proceeds of their vile deeds to exact victory against them so be it." He smiled down at Tsukune who'd fallen asleep again. "I've been on the frontline of humanity's war of survival for most of my life. For most of that time all I can see is what we're fighting against, not what we're fighting for."

* * *

**SAIC= Special Agent in Charge**

**Next we'll be back to present day with Tsukune and co. in Chapter 10, Volume 3 of the first manga series. R&R if you have anything to say.**


	2. Blood Bootup

**This is basically the same as Volume 3 Chapter 10 of the 1st manga series so bear with me here. Sorry if I butchered my French in the previous chapter. If there's anything please send a review as usual.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Tsukune Aono fell to his knees after Kuyou, in his final and most powerful incarnation had thoroughly beaten and incinerated his friends. He numbly swayed from side to side as he saw them all scattered and prostrate about the basement.

"No," the human boy croaked as he took in the sight.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Ginei Morioka faded in and out of consciousness, their clothes singed and sporting a variety of injuries including burns, blisters and gashes. All were members of the Newspaper Club whose activities had drawn the unkind attention of the corrupt and self-deluded head of the Public Safety Commission at the Youkai Academy. Kuyou, of the Youko species and an S-Class monster, one of the most powerful in the school, gloated as he stood in the middle of the ruined room. Deep cracks and craters split the concrete floor and walls, exposing electrical wiring and water pipes. Almost every inch of wall was blackened black while gray ashes lay where boxes, furniture and miscellaneous items once stood.

"Your comrades really are marvellous aren't they?" sneered Kuyou, crossing his arms over his chest.

His final and most powerful form consisted of a humanoid torso and head with a vaguely vulpine lower body. To top it off he was entirely wreathed in flame along with nine flaming tails.

"Isn't it great they came and tried to save you Tsukune-kun," he added contemptuously to the boy who stared at Moka as she tried to get up. "Time to put an end to this quixotic lot."

Kuyou raised a hand towards the vampire girl, tongues of flame gathered about his palm as he began to generate a fireball. "You will bear witness to their last moments before it's your turn."

The prospect of seeing his closest friend roast to death spurred Tsukune to jump up and shout, "Wait!"

Kuyou narrowed his eyes at him before clenching his fist and halting. "Yes?" he asked with mock politeness.

Tsukune gasped as he approached the Youko, staggering against the creature's body heat before stopping at a safe distance and blurting out, "Listen… We've lost! We'll apologise for everything. Let me take full responsibility for the club and all their members. I'll confess my humanity and subject myself to whatever sanction you see fit to impose upon me!"

He dropped to his knees again and clutched his painfully bruised arm. "So please. I implore you for forgiveness. If not then at least spare my friends."

At such proximity to Kuyou, Tsukune was panting and sweating hard from the heat. Coughing, he went on, "They're all very important to me, monster or human."

Moka and Kurumu watched him plead on behalf of their lives, the former whispering, "Tsu- Tsukune…"

Kuyou regarded him intensely for a moment before replying, "That's strangely admirable for a human." He smiled thinly and placed his clenched fist over his heart. "Very well then. Your friends' lives will be spared in consideration of your courage."

The human let out his breath and then smiled in relief.

This was momentary as Kuyou unexpectedly said, "Not!"

"What?" Tsukune reeled back in shock as the monster unclenched his fist and continued to charge up his fireball.

"Would I really say such things? Friends huh? This superficial human concept of friendship sickens me!"

The charging reached its peak and the monster took aim with his arm at Moka who was still helpless on the ground. "Fool! Watch as your friend burns until her bones melt!"

Tsukune lost control of his body for an instant as he dived in front of the fireball heading for Moka. She could only stare in shock as the boy took the full brunt of the blast, shielding her from the worst so only a hot blast of air and dazzling light washed over her.

Unperturbed, Kuyou said in a darkly amused tone, "Hey hey. Wouldn't be fun if you were cremated first now? Wouldn't it?"

Moka jumped to her feet, crying out, "Tsukune!" She reached out for the boy who completely smothered in flames.

Observing at a safe distance through the basement window, Hitomi Ishigami, the Medusa and former art teacher frowned in puzzlement as she witness the action inside.

"_Aono-san put himself in the fireball's path. The only chance for a human to survive when subjected to full thickness burns is to excise all burnt tissue. Even so, he's unlikely to live_," she coldly concluded.

As he and Moka drew closer, Tsukune reached out and snatched the rosary connected by a chain to a choker around the vampire's neck. She stared as the boy collapsed onto the ground, his body and clothes badly burnt.

"Tsukune?" There was no reply from him. "Tsukune! No!"

The moment the rosary was removed an aura of red light and energy began to emit from her body, blinding everyone in the room.

Kurumu struggled to her feet and cried out, "Moka! What's going on? What happened to Tsukune?"

Meanwhile, Kuyou and Hitomi observed as Moka's alternative personality manifested as Inner Moka, along with all of her lethal vampiric traits. The round pupils of her eyes shrunk to vertical slits, her irises glowed crimson red and her pink hair paled dramatically. Once the light had dissipated, there stood Inner Moka, eyes ablaze and holding Tsukune's unconscious form in her arms.

Kurumu rushed over, her heart pounding as she examined the boy and cried out, "Moka! Tsukune isn't breathing."

Meanwhile, Kuyou said, "So this is a vampire. Imbued with the power of Nosferatu and also known as the Immortal Ones. They are classified as peerless super monsters. I've heard the rumours and stories but I was never convinced until I see one with my own eyes."

He paused before getting back into a combat stance and calling, "Not that it really matters against the likes of me, vampire or not!"

His eyes met with Moka's but she ignored him as she shifted Tsukune's limp form so he stood upright with her supporting him. "Stand clear Kurono-san," she warned the succubus girl who assumed her own combat stance, ready to defend her friends.

Inner Moka looked down at Tsukune and whispered, "Forgive me." Then she bit down into his neck.

Distressed, Kurumu shouted, "Moka! What on earth are you doing? You're endangering his life even more!"

Hitomi and Yukari, who'd regained consciousness, watched in confusion as this occurred, thinking the same thing. Moka was done after a few seconds, her fangs dripped with blood as she released Tsukune and laid him gently on the ground.

"Kurono-san, watch over Tsukune," she instructed to Kurumu as she brushed past her and faced Kuyou who was watching in confusion along with everyone else. "Don't worry. I gave him some of my blood instead."

At that moment, Yukari understood. "Oh, I see how it is. Vampires who are known as Immortals have blood with potent healing powers so it should heal Tsukune-san."

"So it'll save him?" asked Kurumu hopefully, grabbing his wrist and desperately feeling for a pulse.

Moka answered as she approached Kuyou, "Unfortunately I don't know. There are three problems which can arise."

She rushed forward and unleashed her trademark high kick against the Youko monster while saying, "First the success rate is low."

Kuyou staggered back from the impact while Inner Moka continued, "Steel yourself in the event that Tsukune doesn't make it."

Lividly gritting his teeth, Kuyou muttered, "I'll rip your heart out and crush it with my bare hands."

Immediately, Moka laid into him with a blinding series of kicks and feints, forcing him to dodge, parry and block faster than he'd ever had to in his life. However, Moka was committing even more effort than she had in previous fights. Her strikes whenever they landed just didn't have the same knockdown power as usual.

This wasn't lost on Kurumu who remarked in concern, "This isn't right. Moka-san doesn't appear to have her usual overwhelming power."

Tsukune at that moment twitched in her arms, murmuring something.

Yukari leaned in and examined his face before saying, "It looks like he's in REM."

"What's that?" asked Kurumu.

"The Rapid Eye Movement stage of sleep which is the deepest. It's when dreams occur and memories can be recalled."

* * *

"_At the very first stage these machines are programmed to synthesise polymerase in cell nuclei in order to churn out proteins for the repair of damaged cells," said one of the men._

_At his age, Tsukune could only make out a vague, white clad blur at the end of his crib. The other leaned on the side, also looking down at him. At this distance, he could make out the man's brown eyes and the hint of red under his surgical cap. _

"_Risk of cancer?" he asked with concern. _

_His superior scoffed, "Negligible, what do you take me for? I programmed the nanites myself." _

_The red head rolled his eyes, making sure the other man couldn't see. Tsukune didn't recognise the expression but giggled instead. _

"_I hope for both your sakes this works," he muttered before straightening up and standing back. "You may begin doctor." _

* * *

The moment Tsukune's failing heart managed to circulate all the vampire blood through his entire body, nourishing all his cells, something else stirred inside him.

Kuyou found his opening and gave a vicious counterstrike with the heel of his palm which knocked Inner Moka across the room. Chuckling, he said, "You're kidding me vampire. Is that all you've got? Appears you're not as effective against the likes of me."

Moka landed safely in a defensive stance. "No, this is the second complication. By infusing so much vampire blood in Tsukune I have inevitably weakened myself."

The Youko then charged forward, coming in with a devastating flamed laced punch which Moka blocked with a raise of her knee. However Kuyou spun around and lashed out with a kick which knocked her into the opposite wall.

Kurumu, watching her friend and rival go down, gasped, "She's weakened herself to help Tsukune to the point that she cannot overcome Kuyou. If she can't then all of this is for nothing."

Kuyou walked over to Moka where she was on all fours before announcing,"In my opinion, your association with that human has weakened you. I will burn you to cleanse you of this stupidity."

"No! Moka!" Kurumu and Yukari shouted, not realising that Tsukune had slipped out from their arms.

"Hazy Rolling Flame!" Kuyou bellowed, pointing his arm at Moka.

For a moment everyone was dazzled in the room as the light from the blast of radiant energy filled the entire basement. The Youko was first to notice the silhouette standing in front of him.

"What?" He blinked and saw to his amazement who was it that blocked his attack once again. "Aono Tsukune!"

Everyone else saw this as the light dissipated.

"This isn't right. You should have died by now. At the very least you were scorched to the 2nd degree to almost your entire body," snarled the monster. "Just what the hell are you?"

Once the flames stopped licking at Tsukune there were gaping wounds exposed. No sooner had this occurred than they began to seal themselves. However the manner in which it occurred was inconsistent. Sometimes fresh blood saturated the wound before coagulating and revealing fully healed flesh. The other times, the tissue surrounding the injury just regrew.

Kurumu and Yukari with tears in their eyes thought the same thing. With Moka's vampiric blood, Tuskune has gained her powers. This was proven as they watched Tsukune's pupils narrow to slits, his irises redden and his brown hair pale in the same manner as Outer Moka's transition to Inner Moka.

"Oh I see how this is. You weren't actually a human," concluded Kuyou apoplectically, "Not after all you've been through. From the very beginning you were a monster. Damn… Ishigami tricked me!"

It was then that Moka took her chance and grabbed the Youko from behind, pinning his arms to his sides and ignoring his bodily flames as they scorched her.

"Last, I cannot be sure how Tsukune will react to the transfusion."

A terrifying aura swirled about the once human boy as he advanced upon the struggling pair.

"Tsukune! Take him out now!" Inner Moka commanded, tightening her grip and feeling a few ribs break in the monster. "I can't hold him forever."

"No! If I hadn't let my guard down I'd still have a chance! Do you think you can actually defeat a Youko like me?"

Tsukune broke into a run as he charged forward, taking back his fist for a right hook. He'd heard everything said by Kuyou but ignored it. All that was left to do was to pummel that creature which had threatened the lives of his friends. At the very last moment, Moka let go of Kuyou and jumped back to a safe distance. As quickly as he could, the Youko brought up his arms to block the strike but it was useless in the end.

* * *

"_Sorting rotors embedded in the sarcoplasmic reticulum increases the concentration of calcium cations. The net effect in combination with ionic polymeric gel myofibrils, amplifies muscle speed and strength," the doctor said to the red haired man as they wheeled the crib into the lift._

* * *

Tsukune felt the vampire blood flowing freely in his blood vessels. He felt very light as he covered the last few metres in a blur. There was something else which didn't feel like it was vampiric or his natural strength at all. Not that it really mattered when he directed his strike into one of Kuyou's blocking arms. He felt bone snap in two beneath his knuckles before he followed it up with one applied directly to the cheek. There was a nasty crunch as the Youko spun and flew, hollering in pain before he crashed into the wall, erupting into a fiery explosion.

"Tsukune!" Yukari and Kurumu cried out, rushing forward to catch him as his hair and eyes reverted back to their natural brown and his pupils dilated before he sunk into unconsciousness.

As Moka helped Ginei to his feet she commented, "He expended all the energy provided in my blood. When he wakes up he should be his usual self. In the meantime let's get him to the infirmary."

Kurumu hugged Tsukune tightly, saying, "Isn't that great Tsukune! You're going to be alright!"

Meanwhile a water pipe burst, showering the fireball which was Kuyou and extinguishing the flames with a loud hiss. The monster lay there, back in his human form and sporting injuries which covered his entire body.

As Inner Moka passed she said, "I don't think you'll object to Aono-san remaining a student at this school now? Do you?"

Outside, Hitomi stood, watching unseen as Tsukune was borne out of the building in Moka's arms.

"Akashiya Moka, I'll accept this loss today but we'll play again Newspaper Club," she said softly before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

On the other side of the world a typed and confidential report found its way onto the desk in one of the myriad government offices in Washington DC. The signal it detailed was intercepted from Misawa AFB but an exact location couldn't be pinpointed. The public servant behind the desk perused the contents until the sunrise. Once he was done, he booted up his computer. It took half an hour to guarantee a secure environment before two codenames appeared: Adam and Andrea. He was still getting used to using his codename, Alphonse. The previous Alphonse perished as a random victim in a terrorist attack. While this was happening, he brought up a confidential report on an old case which was bequeathed to him from his predecessor. Once he was done with the comparing the old case and the latest findings he outlined a summary to the others. As usual it was mostly him and Adam who did most of the talking, the latter being the ever reliable devil's advocate. Andrea's lack of input at first unnerved him but he got used to it over time. Whenever she had something to say, it always revealed a great deal of insight and analysis into the situation.

By the time the debating was done it was lunchtime and Alphonse was impatient to adjourn, having skipped breakfast entirely. To his and Adam's surprise it was Andrea's solution which had them both in agreement.

Andrea: Rotate Romeo Cell out of Japan and send in Special Agent Madison with an official cover. Make sure he knows everything.


	3. Inflammation

**What confuses me is the spelling and terms. Which is correctly spelt? Youkai or Yokai? And is it synonymous with Ayashi? **

* * *

Tsukune was having the worst possible nightmare, starring Kuyou, his friends and a gigantic BBQ set where he was the guest of honour. Just as Kuyou started the flames, Tsukune screamed in despair.

* * *

_Suddenly, every infant in Tsukune's group had started bawling in the darkness, Tsukune included. To add to the cacophony, a dozen or so heartbeat monitors over each crib started going haywire. The carer could be seen outside, rushing to the door, his clothes and red hair looking dishevelled as though he'd just been sleeping._

"_Oh shit," he muttered, rushing about the nursery and checking on each of the cribs. _

_As he did so, the dreaded sound of a flat line just made itself audible over all the noise. Soon it was joined by another and then three more. In less than thirty seconds, the distressed crying and beeping was replaced by the same drawn out tone. All except for one. _

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Tsukune shot up from his futon, covered in cold sweat and breathing very hard.

"Was that a dream?" he wondered aloud before a quick glance about told him he was back in his room. "I don't remember coming back here at all."

There was the light patter of footsteps as someone appeared in the doorway into the dimmed room.

A familiar voice asked, "Tsukune? You're awake?"

The lights undimmed and Moka stood there, rosary attached, wearing an apron and holding a simmering saucepan.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune's mouth dropped open at the sight. "_That's so cute. But what's she doing here_?"

To his surprise, Moka threw herself at him, shouting happily, "Tsukune!"

A few minutes later the two of them were eating together. Tsukune marvelled at the fact that he'd survived and that he could be doing something as simple as sharing a meal with his closest friend at Youkai academy. This was despite the fact that the food tasted a little weird since Moka used herbal water to cook so she could circumvent her vampiric weakness to pure or tap water.

"So Moka, how was it you managed to defeat Kuyou?" he asked once he'd swallowed a mouthful of herb flavoured rice.

The vampire gave him a confused glance. "What?"

Tsukune didn't notice this as he said, "I don't remember anything that happened at the end."

"You don't?" Moka almost dropped her chopsticks as she stared at him incredulously.

"I was wondering why," he said, almost to himself.

"_If that's the case, it'd be better if he didn't know_," thought Moka before saying, "Oh it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Tsukune shrugged and continued to eat, he felt like he'd been starved. This surprised Moka too. He'd only been stayed at the infirmary overnight before he was returned that morning. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari had drawn straws to see who would look after him. Much to the other two's chagrin, Moka had won. Normally vampire blood could sustain a human for a day, depending on how much was infused, yet Tsukune still had an appetite. The memory loss however could be explained.

A little later the two of them were cleaning up afterwards. Moka gave Tsukune a concerned look as he rubbed his arms gingerly after reaching up to replace the saucepan inside its cupboard.

"Are you alright there?"

The boy grimaced and replied, "It's nothing. Just feels like I've got a bad muscle cramp in my arms."

Moka stopped what she was doing before asking, "How bad? And are you feeling pain anywhere else?"

"It's just a bad cramp. Feels like I've been working out or something like that. I guess it's just from the beating I got yesterday," said Tsukune, waving it off. "It should get better by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Moka leaned close towards him.

At this distance, Tsukune gulped, wondering if she was going to suck his blood like she did on a daily basis. His thoughts were right on the spot as Moka considered sucking Tsukune's blood, but then she remembered the boy's ordeal and the transfusion. She could hold off until tomorrow perhaps, or maybe that evening, or late afternoon if she was feeling peckish. She was in no hurry, Kurumu and Yukari had reluctantly agreed not to disturb so she had Tsukune for the rest of the day. A wistful expression appeared on Moka's face and Tsukune took the opportunity to step past her and continue with the cleanup.

* * *

Over the next week, the school was abuzz with rumours regarding the Newspaper Club, Kuyou and the discovery of his barely conscious, mauled body in the basement. Unlike the Newspaper Club, he would have to be hospitalised for at least a month. Ginei, after he was given a clean bill of health, had diligently gone on to publish an entire exposé on the Public Safety Commission. This was the cue for the floodgates to open as scores of students came forward with testimony of the Commission's abuses of power and corruption over almost three years of leadership under Kuyou. Ginei was more than happy to act as an informal counsellor and a good listener for the girls who approached the Newspaper Club. It was more of a case of him silently judging their figures while holding a camera under the desk as the girls gave their story. It was inevitable that someone took notice and soon all the girls were clamouring to talk to Tsukune instead, much to the Club members' mild displeasure. Of course, Tsukune's popularity had increased dramatically since he was correctly rumoured to be the vanquisher of Kuyou.

Even before the next issue was due next week, there were more than enough complaints for an Integrity and Misconduct Task Force to be convened. The Public Safety Commission was ordered to suspend all activities and their members were required to submit to questioning before the Task Force. They would then carry out their own investigation, the results of which were to be submitted to the Director of Youkai Academy before the summer break. The Newspaper Club was also required to testify and all their documents, interview transcripts, recordings and newspaper drafts regarding the PSC were subpoenaed.

All of the Newspaper Club was naturally enough, apprehensive about this since the Public Safety Commission was their first tangle with any form of authority at Youkai. It didn't turn out as badly as Tsukune had dreaded. All he had to do was to sit down before a selected panel of senior students and explain what happened from the moment the PSC had ordered the distribution of newspapers to cease. The Task Force chairman, Hokuto Kaneshiro was polite and scrupulously fair, demanding only Tsukune's version of events and didn't press him on his 'monster identity' or his memory lapse during the showdown with Kuyou. He even allowed a few breaks although Tsukune had to sit in an empty locked room with some snacks and drinks under supervision from a converted webcam.

As he walked out of the room, the 'Star Chamber' that Keito, the acting PSC chairwoman had bitterly labelled it; Tsukune was set upon by Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun! How did you go in there?"

As usual, he found himself struggling to breathe with his face buried in her substantial chest. Once he was released he was gasping.

"It…It was alright. Kaneshiro-san's a friendly enough guy. Just tell them everything you know and that's it. They'll only ask you questions if they're unclear about something you said, they won't ask for anything like your interpretation of events or the motivations and intent of others. Leave that to them," answered Tsukune.

He was given the dubious reward of another hug as Kurumu said, "Oh Tsukune, thank you for easing my anxiety. You're truly my hero just like that other day when-"

She stopped short of mentioning too much about Tsukune's transformation last week.

"Like what?" asked Tsukune as he released himself from her.

Kurumu, along with Yukari were instructed in the strongest possible terms by Outer Moka never to speak of what happened to Tsukune when he transformed. Undoubtedly in their minds it would have been more appropriate if Inner Moka had said it herself but since it was Tsukune, the succubus and the witch took those instructions seriously. Over the last week however there were inevitable slips of the tongue from the three girls and it had become increasingly difficult to avoid Tsukune's questions about the incident.

"Umm…"

Kurumu tried to find a way to avoid the question or change the subject. Nothing came to mind for the latter and she couldn't use the bury-face-in-chest approach after she'd already done it just then.

"I certainly hope you weren't coaching her just then Tsukune-san?" an amused voice sounded from behind them.

Tsukune twisted around in surprise. "Kaneshiro-senpai! Oh I'm sorry but this is a misunderstanding. I wouldn't dare think of-"

The tall and bespectacled Hokuto stood, leaning against the doorway into the room where Tsukune had testified earlier.

"Tsukune-san when I said that there's no need to address me too formally I didn't say it had to end in the boundaries of that room," said Hokuto. When he realised how uptight the two of them seemed, he said, "Oh come on. I was only kidding. I figured you for an upfront guy Tsukune-san. Besides, it's not for me to judge your actions now, after you've given your testimony."

He glanced at Kurumu. "I'm guessing you're Kurono Kurumu?"

Kurumu nodded and replied, 'Yep. The one and only."

"Very well then. We've all been expecting you so please step inside and make yourself comfortable," Hokuto nodded to the open door.

"Ok! Wish me luck Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu grabbed Tsukune again, pushing his face into her chest again before she let go and skipped inside followed by Hokuto.

After the door slammed shut, Tsukune was left alone in the corridor. Since he'd drunk so much during the breaks due to his nervousness, he made a beeline for the restrooms in the building. After he'd relieved himself and washed his hands at the sinks he applied some hot water soaked paper towels to his arm muscles which still felt like they were cramping up. Over the week the pain hadn't really subsided and he'd considered paying the infirmary a visit.

"So you're the legendary Aono Tsukune?"

He looked up at the mirror and jumped at the sight of a 6 foot 3 tower of muscle in gym clothes, holding a pair of dumbbells, one in each hand.

"Your back is open and you're smaller than I anticipated," the gigantic guy went on, stepping up and turning on one of the taps next to Tsukune. "I'm Chopper Rekiishi of the Professional Wrestling Club. Don't let me catch you with your guard down again."

"What?" Tsukune had jumped at the sound of the guy and stared as he splashed some water over his face.

"No need to act dumb around me," said Chopper, patting a towel over his face, "I'm talking about Kuyou and the rumour that you'd beaten him up."

"Rumour? I'd heard plenty about Kuyou's defeat and who'd supposedly done it but you can't be serious about me. This is totally new to me," Tsukune argued meekly and Chopper rounded on him.

Chopper gave him an ugly smile and said, "Oh I'm serious as a heart attack. I've always wanted Kuyou's head and then you just had to come along and be a killstealer."

Tsukune found himself backed into a corner as the wrestler placed his dumbbells carefully on the side of the sink and approached him.

"I would very much like to see if you really have the strength to defeat an S-Class Youko," said Chopper, raising a fist. "Let's put that to the test shall we?"

"Listen you've surely got to be mistaken. How could I-"

The pain in Tsukune's muscles ebbed away as he raised his arms in defence.

A calm voice interrupted Chopper just as he brought down his hand to chop Tsukune on the head.

"You're not mistaken Rekiishi-san," said Ginei, shutting the door behind him and passing the two of them.

"Gin-senpai!" Tsukune gasped in relief, his arms were still crossed above his head, ready to block Chopper's attack.

"_Humph, Morioka Ginei. Another person on my list. Nevermind, I'll challenge him once I'd defeated Aono-san_," thought the wrestler as he gathered up his dumbbells in one saucer sized hand. He looked down at Tsukune and extended his free hand, saying, "We'll conclude this another time and you'd better be ready. I wanna see that strength you used against Kuyou."

Reluctantly, Tsukune took the hand and felt it being folded and crushed by Chopper's grip. As he winced in pain he felt something else resisting the pressure. The pain gradually subsided and he felt his hand returning to a more comfortable position. Chopper widened his eyes as he exerted more effort to crush Tsukune's hand, only to feel Tsukune return the favour. The wrestler grunted and ripped away his hand.

"Well maybe all that talk of you defeating Kuyou has some substance behind it. I'm looking forward to it," said Chopper, rubbing his hand, the palm and fingers of which had gone pale and purple respectively. He nodded to Tuskune and Ginei and said, "Later gents," before turning on his heel and stomping out the door.

Ginei was looking over his shoulder in surprise at Tsukune while he relieved himself at the urinal.

"I don't think I'd seen Rekiishi-san ever had one of his handshakes backfire on him before. Now you've really pissed him off. That guy's a hammer, constantly looking for something to break. One of these days he's going to come up against an anvil and break himself on it," Ginei remarked casually, zipping himself up and walking over to the sinks where Tsukune was still cemented to the ground.

"But he's going to break me now! Why didn't you stop him?" asked Tsukune, mildly bittered and outraged. "More importantly, everyone's been dropping hints that I was the one who'd beaten Kuyou. I overheard some members on the Task Force panel discussing it, even when Hokuto-senpai said that's not on the agenda. What in the world happened that day, last week?"

The werewolf accidentally turned the tap output too high, splashing water all over his pants. He growled in frustration before staring at Tsukune in surprise. "What! You've got to be kidding me! You can't remember?"

"You just figured that out?" Tsukune replied.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and explained, "Ok ok. Let's start with Hollywood Vampires 101. When you get bitten by a vampire, you'll turn into a vampire and that's what happened to you."

Tsukune stared blankly back at him. Ginei nodded and smiled as though he were dealing with a particularly slow child.

"Tsukune Aono. Last week you underwent a temporary transformation into a vampire because Moka-san injected you with some of her blood."

As Tsukune felt his knees weaken, he leaned back against the sinks, gripping the edges tightly with his hands.

"It was with the blood that you were powerful enough to defeat Kuyou," Ginei continued, "You gotta say that it was a real gutsy move on Moka's part but it saved your life. However I'm unsure what will happen to you now, whether or not you'll turn into a vampire like Moka-san since you've got her blood in you."

* * *

_Can these nanites replicate inside the body? You know… act like a virus of sorts? " asked the carer uncertainly. _

"_Ah, you mean a human Von Neumann Machine or Universal Constructor?" answered the doctor, "Not a chance. These nanites aren't programmed with self-replication protocols. It'd take something extraordinary to make them do that. We're not up to that stage yet however." _

"_Something like V#65?" the carer looked back down at Tsukune again as the doctor continued to scribble on his notepad. _

"_Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see now won't we?" replied the doctor cryptically._

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. It escaped no one's notice that Tsukune appeared totally out of it. Shizuka Nekonome, one of his teachers approached him at the end of the lesson. More unusually he never turned around to talk to Moka who sat behind him.

"Tsukune-kun? Are you feeling alright today?" Shizuka asked with a felinesque cock of her head to the side.

Tsukune looked up wearily. "No I'm okay. I'll make sure to finish off those questions as part of my homework."

Shizuka didn't look convinced as she pressed on, "You were scratching your arms and looked really distracted." She leaned closer so no one could hear. "Look if you've been having pain issues or experiencing chemical dependency, especially in light of your recent ordeal, then I'd suggest that you go to the infirmary or the counsellor."

Tsukune jumped up and exclaimed, "Heavens no! It's nothing more than some rashes that just appeared today!"

"Oh?" His teacher raised an eyebrow, still not won over.

"Here." Tsukune rolled up his sleeves to the elbow and showed her.

His skin was indeed red and dotted with tiny bumps which all looked like they were connected. It covered the entirety of his forearms and his hands including the palms.

Shizuka regarded them before she said, "Go to the nurse and she might get you some cortisone. You might receive something else since the drug was meant for humans and might have other effects depending on your species."

Tsukune nodded. "Thank you Shizuka-sensei." The rashes were amongst the last of things which were bothering him. Strangely enough, the cramps had subsided after the appearance of the rashes. He abruptly left and turned down the corridor, not noticing a very concerned Moka who was waiting off to the side for him.

She followed but Tsukune was walking too fast. As she opened her mouth to call his name the door to a classroom opened and a tide of students spilled out, separating the two of them. As she edged to the side of the corridor, hoping to get through with minimal difficulty, she noticed the sign on the wall. Tsukune wasn't heading for the infirmary at all.

Up on the roof, Tsukune agonised over his predicament. His friends had been keeping the truth from him for the past few days. It was actually him who'd beaten Kuyou with the vampiric powers granted by Moka's blood.

"_What will happen to my body now? Have those cramps and rashes got to do with it?_"

The door to the roof swung open and Moka stepped in.

"Tsukune-kun?" She approached, looking very worried. "Are you ok? You've been acting weird today. Even Shizuka-sensei's worried."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune stared at her. "_So will I eventually become a vampire like her? I know Moka-san did this with good intentions but I never said I wanted it!_" Another panicked thought formed in his mind which perfectly outlined his troubles of the day. "_I don't want to give up being a human!_"

"Tsukune, can I ask you something?"

He turned and answered a little too abruptly, "Yes? What is it?"

"May I please suck your blood?"

That was exactly the last thing he wanted to hear. "Huh? What?"

Moka latched onto him. "It's been almost an entire school week and I've held off just for you. Now that everything's calmed down…"

Ginei's words about vampiric transformation resonated in his mind. "_Hollywood Vampires 101. When you get bitten by a vampire, you'll turn into a vampire and that's what happened to you._"

He shrugged off her arms. "No Moka. Stop."

Moka reluctantly complied. "What's the matter?"

"You know you could have told me what happened last week," he said monotonously, not looking at her.

As a result, he didn't see her reel from his words, a look of shock, hurt and regret on her face.

"Gin-sempai told me about what happened to me. What you did," Tsukune went on. "He doesn't know what's going to happen to me. Do you?"

"Tsukune…" Moka whimpered, holding out her hand and saying, "I-"

"Don't answer that. The issue here is your contumelious disregard for my body and my feelings. Now you also want to suck my blood? What's gotten into you? I don't want to live like a vampire!"

They stood staring at each other while; Moka's eyes were tearing up as she said, "Tsukune… I'm sorry." With that she turned and fled back down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

As Moka took the stairs down two at a time she brushed past Chopper who was heading up in the opposite direction.

"Watch where the heck you're going!" he called to her retreating form.

A voice from the rosary that only Moka could hear said, "_Humph! Roid rage much?_"

Back on the roof, Tsukune hadn't moved at all.

"_Forgive me Moka-san. I want to stay a human. That way I can return to the normal world with my mum and dad. As close as I want to be with you, I don't want to be a vampire._"

He didn't turn around as he heard the door opening and heavy footfalls approaching from behind.

A familiar voice spoke, "I don't know what you were doing with that girl but if you have time to fool around then you should have time to train and fight."

Tsukune spun around to see Chopper looming over him.

"Whoa! Not now! You're kidding me!" he exclaimed, stepping back.

Chopper grinned and said, "Not now? Don't be daft. This is the ideal time and place. Class has finished and no one's going to come up here, especially when they hear the sound of a fight."

He dropped his dumbbells which thudded on the concrete before getting into a combat stance. "Are you ready Aono Tsukune?"

* * *

Special Agent Madison was practising with his FN7 USG pistol down in the underground US Secret Service firing range. Once the twenty round magazine was empty, he ejected it, safetied the weapon and pulled back the slider as per regulations. He scratched his neatly combed red hair as he watched the human silhouette target returned with thirteen to the chest and seven to the head. There was the sound of slow clapping behind him. His dual cochlear implants filtered out the background noise of gunfire from his fellow agents.

"Hey! You're just about back to the level you were at before your accident!" his supervisor said loudly over the ambient noise.

"Thanks," Madison replied. Even if it the 'accident' had occurred more than a decade ago. "So what's going on?"

"Just some discreet scouting in preparation for the VP's visit to Japan," his supervisor said, handing him a folder and patting him on the back.

Madison flipped it open and scanned the cover page. The first indication was the fact that he was going in alone.

"Just me?" he asked suspiciously.

His supervisor shrugged. "Well that's all it says there. Just you. Typical stuff, liaise with the National Police Agency and the Public Security Intelligence Agency. That's very important since we don't have a field office there."

"Ok." That was when his enhanced eyesight found the code embedded in the watermark in the corner of the back of the first page.

"_Another Night at the Opera_," he thought, turning another page and finding to his surprise, a Japanese language learning guide.

"You've got a few months with which you've got to finish up our other investigations so you had might as well use that time brush up on your language skills."

"Uh huh. I'll get onto the preliminaries as soon as I can," replied Madison, not noticing his supervisor had just left.

* * *

**Bit of an early cameo for a certain character there but I reckon it's appropriate. **

**I just used FN7 as the abbreviation for the FN Five-seveN pistol. VP stands for Vice President. Night at the Opera is a euphemism for a Delta Green operation.**


	4. Trials

**Could someone please answer the question at the top of Chapter 3?**

* * *

Moka was slumped up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"_How stupid could I be? I didn't tell him what happened because I was afraid of this happening._"

Wiping her eyes she stood up while unconsciously grasping the rosary around her neck like it was a comfort item.

"_Perhaps the difference between humans and vampires is too great to overcome. Maybe that's why it won't work out between us?_"

As Moka started to walk, the rosary in her hand suddenly twitched. In surprise she let go, allowing the silvery, metallic object to dangle upwards in mid air, defying gravity. The red gem in the centre lit up, taking on the very appearance of Inner Moka's iris with a slit pupil running through the centre.

"_Wait a sec_," a voice spoke in Moka's ear to her astonishment. "_Tsukune said he thought he would become a vampire didn't he? You both have misunderstood the situation._"

Still upset, Outer Moka asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

The chain connected to the rosary clattered irritably as the voice gave a sigh. Before Inner Moka could explain there was a tremor from above which shook chips of plaster and dust off the ceiling. Moka felt her stomach twist as she remembered the steroid pumping jock she'd passed on the way down. Since there weren't any more floors between her and the roof it could only mean that Tsukune and that guy were alone up there.

* * *

Upstairs Tsukune scrabbled away as the concrete split beneath his feet again as Chopper pulled his fist from the crater he'd left in the ground. The Professional Wrestling Club member had undergone his own transformation, revealing his true form. Twice as high, his bicepts about the same diameter as Tsukune's waist with short horns out of his temple, spines down his back and primal facial features. Tsukune immediately recalled the Bite Sized Monster Dictionary entry on trolls. He'd gotten the dictionary memorised unlike most of his math and scientific formulas. It was the unfortunate reality for him as the sole human that identifying the potential threats at Youkai took priority over schoolwork sometimes.

Apparently the pitch of Chopper's voice was inversely proportional to his muscle size. This was all to a menacing effect as he commanded Tsukune to change into his true form and to fight seriously. Chopper smashed the ground again, right where Tsukune stood a moment earlier. The terrified boy scrabbled out of the way, buffeted by the shockwave immediately afterwards.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Chopper incredulously. "I think I'm almost insulted. I've shown you my full form. Why aren't you fighting?"

Tsukune crouched a safe distance away, his hands covering his head protectively as he sucked in concrete dust laden air in a panic. Automatically his adrenal glands were pumping out the stress hormones epinephrine and norepinephrine which increased his heart and lung rates as well as encouraging the liver and muscles to break down glycogen into glucose while inhibiting the pancreatic release of insulin. Thanks to Tsukune's unusually accelerated appetite and metabolism over the past week, there was an abundance of blood sugar at the end of this process, ready to be utilised for the energy intensive tasks of fight or flight. Unfortunately in his mind, the choice of fight or flight was no choice at all, being helplessly marooned on the roof of a school building.

"Come on! Show me your true form! Fight back!" Chopper growled, storming forward with his fists almost dragging on the ground like an ape as Tsukune cowered before him.

At that moment the door slammed open and Moka rushed out, shouting, "Tsukune! What's going on here?"

Tsukune and Chopper both turned around at once. As the former called out her name, the troll reached out with surprising speed and grabbed Moka around the waist with a single hand. The vampire girl screamed and battied her fists against Chopper's fingers which tightened until Moka felt like insides were being compressed by corset.

"So you're his girlfriend huh?" asked the troll, looking from Moka to Tsukune. "Ok Aono-san. I'm getting tired of this, as are you I'm sure. If you don't want to take this fight seriously here's the incentive."

Chopper then snapped the fingers of his other hand, right in front of Tsukune's nose and adding, "I can break her neck, just like that. Well? If you don't want that to happen, reveal your true form and fight!"

Shocked and outraged, Tsukune shouted, "What? Stop this!"

"Then stop me with force why don't you? If you do nothing I'll break her neck. Don't think I won't," the troll wrestler sneered and tightened his grip, making Moka squirm even more.

"Don't worry about me Tsukune! Just run while you can!" Moka made a tremendous effort to call out. "I'll be ok, even if my neck's broken."

Tsukune listened and stood very still, watching her as his fists tightened.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't understand how you felt earlier. For what it's worth, even if you hate me, I love you Tsukune," Moka continued, her eyes tearing up.

Both Tsukune and Chopper had expressions of disbelief and shock on their faces upon hearing this. The latter snarled and pinched Moka's neck between his thumb and middle finger.

"You keep quiet there!" snapped the troll, "No need for you to encourage him to run now."

At that moment Tsukune flung himself at Chopper with a howl, grabbing onto the arm which held Moka and clinging on as tightly as possible. Moka shouted out his name, urging him to get away.

"_All this time it has always been Moka-san who saved me. Because I'm human I'm no match against anyone at Youkai. I'm so weak I can't even protect myself._" That was the single rational thought that connected in Tsukune's relegated prefrontal cortex as he squeezed Chopper's arm between both of his own; hanging on for dear life as the troll swung around in alarm.

"No! Moka-san! You're just as important to me! If protecting you means I have to become a vampire I'll gladly accept it!" the boy shouted, much to Moka's astonishment.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was something bugging Chopper. For some reason the previously weak and cowardly kid clinging to his arm was applying some serious pressure, much like the handshake earlier. With a grunt he reached around with his free hand while flinging his burdened arm, throwing Tsukune away. He hit the ground a short distance away, cutting the back of his head and drawing blood.

Smugly, the troll dropped Moka away, saying, "So you've finally come to your senses. You don't seem like much but there's something there alright. You ready for this shit?" He took up a fighting stance again. Hesitatingly, Tsukune assumed his own stance, his brain desperately readjusting to the new set of circumstances.

"_Ok so I have vampire blood in my system which gave me the power to defeat Kuyou. Hence this guy should be a pushover._" Sweat trickled down his face, the dirty droplets of concrete dust and grime terminated at his chin where they rapidly dripped. "_Come on! How can I utilise it?_" He cast his mind back to a chemistry experiment involving the curdling of milk with rennin enzyme. "_Shit. Do I need a catalyst for it? Wait a sec, Moka-san keeps her powers under control with the rosary. That means if it stays off then her vampiric powers will always be manifest. What am I missing?_"

* * *

"_The subject must be able to control his or her own strength right?" _

"_Yes, we've got a whole variety of algorithms and protocols to ensure things don't get out of hand." _

"_If they fail?" _

"_In that event, physical therapy and calcium channel antagonists are our best bet."_

"_Calcium blockers will increase the chance of cardiac arrhythmia and hypertension if you're not careful. Worst case we're talking about the increased chance of an MI." _

"_I'm better than careful. If we don't proceed with that line of treatment you're looking at convulsions and paralysis." _

* * *

The rosary chimed again. "_That boy doesn't know what he's talking about. Now listen to me very carefully. There's no time to waste, get over to him NOW._"

Quickly, Moka leapt up and rushed over to Tsukune who was trying to put on a brave face as he stared back at Chopper. The troll raised a hand beckoned arrogantly for the first strike from the boy.

"What! Are you serious? Again?" Moka whispered in reply to her Inner self when she came right next to Tsukune who didn't notice her approach.

"_Absolutely, otherwise Tsukune-san will perish in the attempt,_" was the answer.

Immediately Moka reached out, grabbing Tsukune from the side and drawing his neck right up to her open mouth, fangs extended. Ignoring the greasy, gritty taste of his sweat slicked skin, Moka bit down. A second before her fangs pierced the skin; out of the corner of her eyes she caught the wound on the back of Tsukune's head which had already sealed itself up. In the heat of the moment only one person took notice.

Rolling his eyes at this latest interference and at the end of his patience, Chopper slammed the ground, generating a shockwave which roared towards the couple. There was an explosion which engulfed them followed by a cloud of dust, obscuring the troll's view of them.

"Just what on earth are you two doing? I've about had it! This is just insulting! Ready or not, you're going to get what's coming Aono Tsukune!" roared Chopper, waiting for the dust to dissipate.

Once it had cleared it he could see Tsukune on his back. Two fine parallel gashes on his neck indicated where Moka's fangs had dragged across when they were hit by the shockwave as she was flung away too. She was sprawled a fair distance away, groggily getting to her feet and spitting out a gob of her own blood.

"_Damn, only a fraction of the blood volume I intended got transfused. We won't get another chance to give Tsukune-san more now," Inner Moka growled in frustration. "Fortunately we still have enough to try ag-_"

Both Mokas stared at Tsukune who was undergoing his transformation again as he slowly got to his feet. Once again a vampiric aura surrounded him as his eyes shone bright crimson and his pupils narrowed into slits. His hair had gone pale as well just like Inner Moka.

* * *

"_Be on the lookout for rejection. Arrhythmia or bleeding from the orifices means it's too late. Usually intramuscular pain, quite often around the chest is a good indicator." _

* * *

Tsukune was doubled over one hand clutching his left arm and the other over his chest. His pupils dilated madly, the colour of his irises faded slightly and his hair started darkening. The pain which wracked his body was comparable to being rolled forcefully onto a glass littered pavement over and over again. There was that and the sensation that something was creeping about in his arms, legs and all over his body, under his skin to all depths.

"_Shit. This wasn't meant to happen. There's no way he could transform with that little blood. Yet it still happened but it looks like he's fighting it. Or something inside him is fighting it,_" Inner Moka commented.

"I don't know what's going on in your head and your body and at this point I'm past caring," snarled Chopper, rounding on Tsukune who was by then on all fours. "Time to end this." He brought his hand down in a karate chop.

Just then Tsukune looked up and blocked the hand. He was now back in semi-vampire mode, his face blank but eyes ablaze. Both Mokas sighed in relief.

"_Tsukune, understand that while you are infused with my blood you will become a vampire until all available supernatural energy is consumed,_" Inner Moka's voice spoke to him through the blood which coursed in his veins. "_You are a temporary vampire for but a few moments…_"

Tsukune shifted his grip on the troll's hand and squeezed, feeling the enormous bundles of muscles and ligaments distort and snap beneath his hand. Chopper bellowed in pain, suddenly paralysed by this unnatural display of strength.

"What is this power? So this is the person who defeated Kuyou!" cried the troll, trying to raise his other arm.

The leathery skin beneath Tsukune's fingers tore and blood started to seep out, eliciting another agonised howl from Chopper. With a shout, Tsukune pivoted, grabbed hold of the troll with his other hand and threw him over his shoulder, sending him headfirst into the safety rails along the roof's edge.

"_I didn't think I could have underestimated Aono-san this badly,_" was the last thought that raced through Chopper's mind before it all went dark.

"_Good luck finding your teeth,_" Inner Moka commented lightly while Outer Moka gaped at the sight. "_Anyways Tsukune you should now understand that you're only borrowing my powers to fight. After this you'll revert back to a normal human. You're foolish if you believe that a vampire's powers could be obtained that easily. Don't get too ahead of yourself now. You're still a trivial human. Know your place Tsukune. And don't use big words on Omote-san. It upsets her and pisses me off quite frankly._"

* * *

"_You're shitting me doc. Artificial vampires right?" _

* * *

Tsukune's eyes shot open. Behind Moka's concerned face he could see the sky which was mostly fine except for a wispy layer of cirrus clouds.

"Are you ok?"

Moka took a step back, allowing Tsukune to sit up. They were in the school courtyard. In the distance in the front they could see the smashed remains of a section of safety railing. Already there was a paramedic crew retrieving a badly concussed Chopper from the wreckage.

"Chopper crash site huh?" commented Tsukune, causing Moka to stifle a chuckle behind a fist.

He could vaguely remember some of the events. A little like a dream which was difficult to recall. Even the cold, firm but comforting voice of Inner Moka he could recall.

Slowly he turned around and said apologetically, "Moka-san… You can suck my blood if you want."

"What Tsukune?" Moka stared back in astonishment.

He rubbed the back of his head and went on, "I know I've said some very hurtful things to you. I'm really sorry for all that. I just want to make up for it all. I'll try not to make you worry so much and I'll try and get stronger. Oh and I won't use big words to put you down kay?" He sounded truly regretful for the last one."

"Tsukune…"

He looked up to see Moka staring intensely at him with teary eyes. To his alarm, though he was half expecting it, she threw herself at him in joy. Then came the bite.

As Moka drank ravenously, she tasted something funny yet mildly familiar.

* * *

_One and a half year old Moka regurgitated the funny tasting formula back in the face of the doctor who sat in front of the high chair. Immediately after she upended the two handled cup with the lid which had a small protruding aperture for drinking or sticking straws into. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver was out of her chair at the dining table and was wiping young Moka's face with the bib around her neck. "Oh Moka-chan. Did it really taste that bad?" _

_As the doctor, a pale, thin, balding human, wiped his face clean with a handkerchief, Akasha turned to him and bowed, saying, "I'm so sorry Dr Chandonne. Should I send for a spare change of clothes?" _

"_No that won't be necessary. It was expected here of young Moka-san here I guess. I'll have to be on my way very soon anyway," the doctor forced a smile and scribbled something in his notebook, muttering, "I guess she finds the taste of perflurocarbons disagreeable." _

_Moka glared at him from her high chair. The doctor looked up, for a moment their eyes made contact before he quickly looked back down at his notebook, all the while unable to repress the urge to shudder. Once he was done, Dr Chandonne and Akasha conversed for a while but Moka couldn't understand a word they were saying. Insistently she called out for her mother who excused herself from the conversation and lifted her out of the chair and into her arms. At that moment the high double doors to the dining room swung open and Moka's father, Issa Shuzen entered. _

"_Akasha-san, Moka-san," he acknowledged his wife and third born with smile before noticing the doctor who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. _

"_Ah, Patrice!" he exclaimed almost jovially but his eyes were anything but as he approached the doctor. _

_As Moka was carried out of the room she looked over her mother's shoulder and saw the doctor and her father sit down at the dining table. They were conversing in French, though she didn't know a word of it she had a feeling something serious was going on._

* * *

On the other side of the world, an email arrived on the workstation belonging to Special Agent Madison. He looked up from his paperwork and recognised the green triangle insignia in the title. Quickly he turned around to see if anyone else was looking into his cubicle before he accessed the password protected file. It was another transmission with the exactly the same characteristics of the last, only a week ago. Immediately he jotted down the most important figures on display before deleting the file and the email. Next he made sure no one was looking again as he opened up a dusty old folder from his desk safe. It took a good fifteen minutes, running down the list of figures, comparing it with those he'd just jotted down. Finally, he came across a matching number which he cross referenced with the figures from the transmission from last week. It was a match too. As his eyes started to roam horizontally, looking for a name, he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the side of the office cubicle.

"Hey Randall. The newbie, Linda just turned 25 over the weekend you know?"

A swarthy man in glasses with a shiny shaved head stood at the entrance in rolled up sleeves and a loosely done tie. The Secret Service ID around his neck said, Vincent Gomez Madison immediately shut the folder and swivelled about in his chair to face his old friend and former case partner.

"Oh, I'd totally forgotten Vince. Did I miss the party?" he asked, getting up and grasping his friend's hand.

"They're just about to cut the cake now. If you're fast enough you might get a slice," answered Gomez with a grin. "Linda's hubby is one hell of a baker."

"_I'll pass on that, at the very least I'll have to forgo the icing,_" thought Madison a little regretfully before changing the subject, "They're getting younger each year aren't they?"

Gomez chuckled as he led the way through the maze of cubicles, most of which were empty. "You still hold the record though; if you survive long enough you'll probably make it as the longest serving agent here."

Madison fought down the urge to snort. "_If only you knew Gomez._"

As they started up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious about leaving the folder lying there on his desk. There was also the matter of putting a name to that number as well.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Tsukune and Moka were sitting in a bare tree by the bus stop at the front of the school. Adjacent to the cliffs overlooking a surreal, lifeless pink sea, there was a mountain with a tunnel in the side which served as a channel between the school and the outside world.

"You know… I'm really nervous about this. I mean, last year I was still in middle school amongst humans. I don't really want to those memories to overshadow what's to come. If you know what I mean," admitted Moka, swinging her legs from the branch on which she perched.

Before Tsukune could answer, Moka said cheerfully, "But as long as I'm with you it should all be fine. So I'll be relying on you Tsukune-san."

She leaned in close, close enough for Tsukune to smell her hair.

"_Smells like ginger._"

"Moka-san…"

The boy couldn't help but look down as Moka closed in. They both gulped and blushed before someone loudly interrupted.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Yukari complained loudly as she was dragged over to the bus stop by Kurumu. "I don't wanna go to the stupid world of humans."

It was then that they spotted Tsukune and Moka .

"Oh what's this? Tsukune and Moka sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang the witch.

The succubus shut her up before she got to the baby in the carriage.

"What are you two doing up there anyway?" asked Kurumu, hoping that they certainly weren't about to do what the lyrics of the song described.

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you," said Tsukune, climbing down.

"Was something going on just then?" asked Moka who'd followed him down. "Yukari-chan seemed upset then."

"Well I met her on the way here and then she changed her mind about going and started to whine," replied Kurumu, gesturing at the witch.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Tsukune, behind over so he could see eye to eye with Yukari who looked thoroughly downcast.

Kurumu interjected, "Maybe it's because she's never been there before. She's such a baby so I'm not surprised she wimped out."

"I don't expect someone who lacks two brain cells to rub together to understand!" Yukari retorted angrily, drawing her wand.

"What was that you little brat! Why don't we see who comes out with more brain cells at the end of-" Kurumu's reply was cut short when a brass pan fell out of the sky and hit her on the head.

Moka quickly intervened, getting between the two feuding females, "Hey both of you calm down! The bus is almost here!"

Everyone turned and watched as the bus pulled up and came to a halt. Tsukune spotted Shizuka in the window behind the Bus Driver, a creepy monotonous, cigar smoking man with shadowy eyes. Looking around, the only person who appeared to be missing was Ginei, the Newspaper Club president. Kurumu explained that he would have to attend summer school due to his subpar results from the last semester tests.

"Speaking of which, I crammed everything in the first few days just to be here," said the succubus to Tsukune as she stowed her luggage in the compartment at the side of the bus.

As the boy stepped onto the bus he couldn't help but think, "_It should all work out. I've always dreamt of being able to return to the human world after enrolling here. This will just be a fun summer vacation just like any other._"

The Bus Driver spoke up as he passed, "Quite an eventful semester you've had this year. Fending off upperclassmen and tangling with the Public Safety Commission. Had enough of the academy? Aono-san?"

"Huh? How did you know all that?" asked Tsukune, stopping and twisting around.

The Driver chuckled, taking a pull from his cigar. "You could say that I bear a little responsibility in bringing you here. Hence, I have a vested interest you see…"

Tsukune stared hard at him before he gasped in recognition, "I remember you. You drove me here on Day 1!"

"Long time no see kid," the Driver replied, waving a white gloved hand sardonically before adding, "I believe the nature of the students has rubbed off on you. Everyone who enters is never the same when they leave. That or they never come out."

He started up and engine and steered the bus into the tunnel while explaining, "There are tunnels like these all over the world which link to one another. Some call it a 4th dimensional network. That's also why mysterious events in the human world like disappearances or sightings of strange creatures are more likely to occur around tunnels. That and the fact that most people are creeped out by them and prefer to traverse safely in vehicles."

Everyone else in the bus looked thoroughly creeped out at the Driver's monologue. That and the seemingly impenetrable darkness that engulfed the vehicle in the tunnel.

"At the end of this tunnel we'll exit the supernatural world of the Youkai. Beyond is the human world. I hope you're all ready," said the Driver as a light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**MI = Myocardial Infarction = Heart Attack**


	5. First Outing

"Of all places why did it have to be here?" complained Kurumu, gesturing furiously at the departing bus. "In the middle of nowhere and in the middle of this blazing sun!"

She, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were left standing by the road on top of the hill, overlooking a gigantic field of sunflowers. There wasn't much else to see. Witch Mountain as this place was popularly known had recently been the last known location of several disappearances according to the newspaper Tsukune received from the bus driver.

"What does that look like to you?" asked Moka, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing out in the distance.

In a gap in the distant forests there appeared to be a clearing but Tsukune couldn't make anything of it.

"Who knows? A mirage from the heat?"

Before Moka could reply, she was interrupted when Yukari and Kurumu's bickering turned into a fight. As the only male there, Tsukune gave a sigh and looked away. It was then that several of the flowers in his peripheral suddenly rotated to face him. He glanced over but they'd returned to their original position.

"_Strange. I thought sunflowers aligned themselves to face the sun as it moved across the sky. Wait a sec, that's false according to our science teacher… But I didn't feel any wind either_," he took an uneasy step forward but stopped.

It was then that all of them felt a sudden breeze. An unsettling growl could be heard echoing across the field.

"That didn't sound right," said Tsukune, all of his senses were on alert.

"There's definitely something wrong here. See that path leading to the cabin? Let's go," an equally tense Moka suggested, pointing to a small wooden structure at the edge of the sunflower field.

As the four of them ran for the dubious safety of the cabin, they couldn't help but see some of the flowers turning to face them out of the corner of their vision. This spurred them on until they reached the hut, wrenched open its door and piled inside. Another gust of wind with a chilling tone sounded just as Tsukune slammed shut the door.

"What on earth was going on? Something's creeping me out there," he panted, leaning on the door and sliding to the ground.

"I agree. The bus driver mentioned people being spirited away. Check that newspaper he gave you for details perhaps," supplied Kurumu, slumping into a chair only for Yukari to slide it away.

As another furious exchange began between the two again, Tsukune examined the article on the front before turning to the full story a few pages in. Moka knelt down by him and started reading over his shoulder.

"Will you two stop that? Come and see this," she barked at the other two girls.

"Sorry," replied a chastised Yukari. "You sounded like your other self just then."

"Look at that. Eighteen people went missing here. Especially during the summer months when the flowers are in full bloom but the police and botanists say any connection is merely conjecture," said Tsukune, paraphrasing the article.

"In addition it says here that this place, Witch Mountain is name for supposedly being the home of witches. Supposedly they were the ones who planted the sunflowers. Those interested in the occult regularly come to visit as a result including some of the disappeared," added Kurumu, reading ahead. "The authorities have dismissed those claims as well."

Once they'd all finished Tsukune folder up the paper.

"So… Could there be a witch residing here?" wondered Moka aloud.

"And if that's the case is that the explanation behind the disappearances? I've heard witches aren't above kidnapping humans and subjecting them to who knows what?" said Kurumu, looking down at Yukari.

"Well I think what we've learnt today is how gullible you have to be to believe everything you read in the newspaper," the young witch countered.

"Humph, I believe there is one particular witch on this mountain I don't particularly like."

"Bring it on you blow up doll."

The witch and succubus were at each other's throats again but Moka quickly broke up the fight.

"Look. It might be coincidental but I think there's more to this. People have gone missing, no doubt about it but we know monsters and the supernatural exist for obvious reasons. Hence we're best placed to discover the truth behind this 'spiriting away' business," she explained, looking from Yukari to Kurumu.

There was a pause as everyone put on their thinking caps before Kurumu said, "Ok. So the school may be trying to get us to solve this mystery as a test? I say we take them up on it."

"What!" protested Yukari and Tsukune in one voice.

The former quickly unfurled a set of tarot cards from her sleeve.

"What if something goes wrong along the way? We've very familiarity with the human world and I've already predicted ill fortunes within the next few days in regards to our trip!" she argued.

Kurumu didn't look amused as she replied, "You know… You've been whining ever since you set foot outside the dorms. You probably made that prediction on the spot! I've had enough of it. Either you cease your babyish behaviour or if you're too scared, you can rack off home."

The witch trembled for a bit, staring back at her tormentor before rearing up and shouting, "I'm not scared of anything! I'll make you scared soon enough!"

With that she flung a sharp edged tarot card right between the succubus' eyes and whipped out the door, evading Moka's outstretched arm.

"Wait! Yukari-chan! Stop!" cried Moka, standing in the doorway. "Quick you two! She's going up the mountain into the woods."

She and Tsukune dashed out, followed by a livid Kurumu as she wrenched the card out of her face.

* * *

Madison met up with his officially designated liaison and Delta Green friendly from the Japanese National Police Agency at Narita airport. The gangly short haired man in a navy blue business suit was waiting in the arrival lounge for him.

"Randall S. Madison? Good to meet you. Special Agent Ryoji Imaura. National Police," he greeted in English with a shake of the hand. "I'm here to assist you in any matters regarding your 'study trip' and any other activities you may need to undertake here."

After introductions were made they loaded up Madison's luggage into Matsuda's car and began driving.

"Would you like to head to the embassy first?" asked Imaura, glancing over at the Secret Service agent who was browsing on his IPad.

"Not yet. I phoned ahead for them to expect me in the evening. I need to get a few things done before I officially report in," replied Madison. "Did the change in plans get to you?"

A little surprised, Imaura answered, "Well that was unexpected since I heard nothing from my office this morning. I suppose those orders were 'lost in translation'? Have you seen the film?"

Admittedly the joke fell flat with Imaura's accented English delivery. Admittedly Madison's Japanese wasn't that much better. He decided to humour the man with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't seen the film yet."

After an exchange of small talk, Imaura brought up a more concerning topic.

"While you're undergoing your own investigation, I know I've been told to help you in any way practical… You know you cannot carry firearms, just like me."

Madison nodded sombrely and replied, "Yes I'm fully aware of this country's restrictions."

"You'd better be careful where you go. Unarmed, we're all helpless against these extranormals you know. We can't just go off the reservation as you Americans put it."

"Yeah… I'll be careful," said the Secret Service agent, adjusting his wristwatch to hide the USB cable running up his sleeve from his IPad.

* * *

"What on earth is this thing?" wondered Tsukune aloud as he examined the corpses of the plant monsters sprawled about the clearing.

Already the brown-green flesh of the monsters was beginning to wither under the sun. Against all natural laws, decomposition was already occurring; breaking down the cells into a pale translucent green liquid which either evaporated or seeped back into the soil to feed the rest of the plants. Or whatever else was living amongst the plants, Tsukune reasoned as he turned away. By the time the authorities got here there'd be no specimens to retrieve. No monsters. Only a few eyewitness accounts from the two human visitors who'd been saved by Yukari. Their testimony would be too incredulous to take seriously. Nearby, the two frightened humans women had calmed down and were heaping praises and thanks upon Yukari. The witch had passed out from exhaustion and was being cared for by Moka.

Kurumu had been looking very guilty and upset with herself during the search for Yukari. She picked up the witch's fallen hat and then placed it back on Yukari's head.

"I guess you're really a strong person underneath. I'm sorry for saying all those nasty things about you," whispered Kurumu before smiling.

"Perhaps there's a connection with the planned construction site," suggested one of the human girls. "Cause ever since the project was announced two years ago the disappearances began."

"Ever since they started it has been forcing the developers to push back their schedule. There might be a connection," stated the other. "A witch perhaps? I guess this place was named Witch Mountain for a reason."

It was then that Yukari opened her eyes and argued, "Well you don't really have proof now do you? Those plants might not be the work of a witch. You just don't understand them."

"Oh! Yukari-chan! You had us worried just then!" exclaimed Kurumu.

The witch huffed and turned away, much to Kurumu's consternation before she remembered their argument earlier.

In an effort to stymie any awkwardness in the group, Moka suggested, "Perhaps we should return to the motel where Nekome-sensei told us to meet up. We've certainly got enough material to write about for our club."

"In that case perhaps you'd like a lift?" offered one of the girls, pointing to her car in the distance. "We owe you all a lot for saving our skins."

"Yay!"

As everyone enthusiastically made for the car, Yukari couldn't help but fell uneasy. There was something in the vicinity, other than the plants which felt strangely familiar.

* * *

"One of them is of our clan," a darked haired young woman telepathically reported to her master as she observed the vehicle pulling away down the hill from a high tree branch. "It appears they are leaving with all due haste."

"Well the answer is obvious. We witches must look after one another. See to it that you convince that one to join our cause," her mistress replied.

"I have memorised the vehicle's number plates. Should I pursue immediately?" replied the witch, standing and picking up her wand.

"Of course. Do not delay. Convince her if you can. Do not engage any humans yet. Only eliminate them if you must. The time for their punishment will come soon enough."

Ruby Toujo gave an affirmative before she transformed into a raven with a flick of her wand.

* * *

"I'd forgotten how crowded and colourful a human city is!" marvelled Moka as she and the girls followed Tsukune through the city streets, heading for the motel.

They'd thanked the other two women a few blocks behind as they went for the nearest hospital for a check-up after their harrowing encounter in the field.

"I know! I mean I can buy stuff directly from the shops now!" said Kurumu, peering through a shop window.

When students at the Academy made an order for an item from the human world the money had to be sent to a holding account before it was transferred to the vendor's bank account. The purchased item must then be posted to a special postage box or storage warehouse before the Driver delivered them to the school. These extra steps increased the amount of time the students and staff had to wait.

Of the girls, only Yukari didn't seem to be at ease.

Taking notice, Tsukune asked, "Hey Yukari-chan. This place isn't as scary as you may think. I want to help you enjoy this place like everyone else is."

"Thanks Tsukune-san."

She wanted to believe him. In any case she took the opportunity to walk alongside the human boy while Moka and Kurumu continued chatting and looking through the stall windows.

"_Just like normal human girls_," thought Tsukune as the group passed an electronics store.

The windows were lined with TV screens broadcasting a news segment from the same channel. As they passed, all the screens began to flicker before returning to normal.

This didn't escape Moka or Kurumu's attention.

"That's strange. Yukari-chan. Did you do that?" asked Moka, puzzled, "We don't need to attract attention here."

"Huh? What did I do?" replied the witch, looking back at her in confusion.

"Interfering with television signals. Gotta reign in that magic aura of yours," added Kurumu, twisting around to check if everything was fine. "I wonder if they were using analogue or digital signals."

Indignantly, the witch retorted, "My mum taught me long ago how to prevent myself from accidentally scrambling signals below 300 gigahertz before I started preschool 'kay?"

* * *

_At first we thought that the unusually high RF energy output would be a hindrance but then it will mitigate with time. Even better, every subject's output has their own peculiar wavelength and frequency, almost like an individual's fingerprint. Better than tracker chip implants don't you agree?_

* * *

Crouched on the roof of a nearby building, Ruby who'd changed back from a raven, observed the four making their way through the crowd below. The oxides of sulphur, nitrogen and carbon, the invisible carcinogenic particulates and a whole bunch of other chemicals made her stomach twist and her lungs scratch. The hum of low frequency electromagnetic waves along with the city noise was also headache inducing. Taking a deep breath, the witch forced herself to focus, shutting everything out that was wrong with the human world.

"_How is it that she can mingle about in this place without going insane?_" she wondered, "_Ugh. The music of the wind and the natural world is inaudible in this sickening place._"

It took another minute for her to completely shut out the RF pollution before she could sense the young witch below who was in the thick of it all. The signals of anxiety and nervousness gave way to distress. That was when Ruby opened her eyes. The four were long gone from the street but Ruby had a mental picture of their approximate route.

"Five blocks south, turn left at the intersection and then proceed another two blocks along that road," she whispered to herself as she turned and began running.

She leapt over the alley onto the roof of the next building and landed with a roll before immediately sprinting to the next. The gap this time was too great but the witch jumped anyway. As she did so she transformed into a raven again.

* * *

"What on earth was that?" gasped Tsukune after dragging Yukari into away from the crowd of overexcited human males. "You know it's your head if you use magic in broad daylight like that!"

They both could barely hear the pounding footfalls as Moka and Kurumu ran up to join them.

"I'm sick of all this! I'm scared Tsukune! You were with them so you couldn't help me! The human world doesn't make any sense." cried Yukari accusingly.

Sighing, Tsukune regretted not staying by her side when the crowd of admirers had gathered. No doubt she'd been scared out of her wits.

"Look. I'm sorry that happened to you. I can understand you feel about it all and-"

"Lies! You don't know what and you won't ever understand how I'm feeling. I don't know if you can tell but the air's terrible and there's something else that's giving me a headache! The differences between my world and that of humans are too great to bridge. Let's see if you can understand that!" shouted the witch.

"Hey!" an outraged Kurumu was in her face. "He's trying to make you feel better!"

"Look. Tsukune-san said he's sorry. No use taking it out on him," added Moka in a conciliatory tone.

It was then that a shadow descended over the alley. Alarmed, they all looked up to see a flock of ravens swooping upon them. Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune could barely keep them at back as the birds flapped their wings in their faces. With their attention diverted, one of the ravens landed behind Yukari. As the witch swatted at one of the birds which fluttered out of reach, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Five seconds later the birds suddenly ceased their harassment and swept up into the air and disappeared from view.

"What the heck was that for?" cried Kurumu, plucking a long black feather out of her hair.

"Strange. Birds don't just appear and disappear like that."

"Neither do witches," said Moka, staring at the spot where Yukari once stood.

"Yeah where did she go?" asked Tsukune, before running further down the alley.

"Hey wait! Isn't that unsafe? You don't want to get mugged do you?" called the girls, following.

As he continued deeper, Tsukune desperately looked all around, knowing that the witch couldn't have gone far. She was small so she might be hiding somewhere. Unfortunately there weren't any bins or boxes. All the windows and doors were securely shut. It wasn't in Yukari's nature to break and enter. That was when he encountered a humming noise. The alley ended with a fairly large, metal fence enclosed electrical transformer. There was a gate in front with an obvious warning sign. Yukari had the common sense not to go near such a thing.

Looking around, Tsukune spotted a cardboard box next to the transformer fence. Thinking it was useless to try; he walked up to it and turned it over. As soon as his head lightly touched the fence, he was suddenly blinded by a terrible pain in his head. His mother sometimes complained about how migraines feel like a throbbing pain around one temple. It wasn't just one temple; it was both, behind his eyes and the back of his head too. Then the pain spread down his spine and went straight for his upper left arm. After that it felt like all his muscles were cramping up at the same time. Tsukune stumbled backwards and fell on his backside, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision as his nerves died down.

"Are you okay?" asked Moka solicitously, lifting him up under one shoulder along with Kurumu.

"You looked like you banged your head just then," said the succubus, leading him away back down the alley.

"Head's kinda sore. But we need to find Yukari. She couldn't have gone down this way."

* * *

Yukari awoke to find herself on a rooftop. She didn't know where she was but judging by the noise of the traffic below she must still be close to the main street. It was then she noticed the tall black haired woman standing at the edge with her back facing her. Unsettlingly enough, Yukari could see several ravens orbiting around the rooftop.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Yukari, standing up and approaching.

Ruby turned around with a smile and greeted, "Ah. Young witch. I see the sleep charm's worn off. I apologise for that."

She took a step forward while Yukari took one back.

"There's no need to fear me like you did with all those humans down there. Of course, the city is a dead place. The poisoned air, soil and water which in turn lead to stressed plants amongst the few that exist here. Witches need to be in tune with the natural elements which are severely lacking in this place. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yukari was at a loss for words.

"_Is this girl saying she's a witch?_"

She then looked nervously at the birds which maintained a protective vigil about the rooftop.

"Oh don't be alarmed by my ravens. They were the ones who helped with separating you from the humans earlier," said Ruby, noticing her unease.

"Wait… just who are you?" asked Yukari.

Ruby gave a smile and pulled out a sunflower.

"My name is Toujo Ruby. Like you I'm a witch. I was surprised to see another of our species when you visited Witch Mountain earlier so I decided to come and introduce myself. I hope we can be friends."

* * *

"Any luck?"

Moka and Kurumu had regrouped with Tsukune after searching. The boy was sitting on a bench and nursing a mild headache but the paracetamol he'd taken was beginning to take effect.

"Not really."

The two of them slumped into the bench on either side of him, looking equally worried.

"Well where could she have gone? She said she's scared of the city," said Kurumu hopelessly.

After a while Tsukune spoke up regretfully, "I suppose she was right. Even though we're her friends we failed to understand her feelings."

Moka sighed before standing and saying, "Come on. We all feel as bad as you do. We might have been insensitive but it's unforgivable if we repeat the mistake. Lut let's not fail Yukari-chan. She's still our friend after all."

As the three of them stood, Tsukune heard something in the distance. Twisting his head around, he looked up and saw in the distance a flock of what looked like birds in the distance flying around the roof of a building.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard that cawing before. It's the same as those birds which attacked us earlier," he wondered aloud.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Kurumu, puzzled as she looked where he was looking. "Hey! Those birds do kind of look familiar."

* * *

"Ok. Here we are," said Imaura, cutting the engine after parking the car near the house.

Madison got out and stretched, looking around. The late afternoon street was fairly quiet. Most people had come home from work by then. He turned back to the car and pulled out his briefcase before adjusting his tie in the mirror. The NPA agent already had his tie knotted that morning and it hadn't come loose at all.

"Better if we go together," said Madison, pulling out his badge wallet with his credentials inside and clipping his Secret Service badge to his belt.

Imaura nodded, pulling out his own badge wallet for the NPA. Funnily enough, neither of them were armed as they cautiously approached the door and lightly knocked. A voice immediately responded before a middle aged woman opened it. The two men at her door looked rather incongruous, especially the red haired foreigner, wearing business suits in the middle of the summer heat.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Kasumi Aono, trying to hide her confusion.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry to impose on you and your family but I'm Special Agent Imaura Ryoji from the National Police," said Imaura, opening his badge wallet and handing it to her with a bow before saying quickly. "Don't worry. I'm not here about a criminal matter. But Special Agent Madison Randal of the American Secret Service would like a word with you and your husband. It's a matter regarding your son. Aono Tsukune."

The Japanese agent motioned for Madison to introduce himself. With a smile, he flipped open his badge and tried to present it to the very surprised woman in the same manner as his Japanese counterpart.

"Good afternoon," he greeted in shaky Japanese. He'd almost referred to her as ma'am but remembered to bow.

Imaura continued, "We were just wondering if we could have a few minutes of you and your husband's time. It's not that your son is in trouble or anything like that."

He looked for confirmation at Madison who nodded.

Kasumi Aono's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she said, "Oh. Of course, please come inside. I'm Aono Kasumi. My husband is at home and his English is much better than mine."

She nodded at Madison who'd heard and couldn't help but smile in relief. After handing back their wallets she led them past the threshold before shutting the door and hurrying through the corridor to find her husband.


	6. On the Bleeding Edge

**I'm very sorry for this very late update. There's no real justification for this tardiness of mine other than it's habitual. The next update will occur once I've updated my other stories. Hope you'll enjoy.  
**

* * *

**14 Years and 6 Months Ago**

After a meaningless round of pleasantries, Issa Shuzen noticed that Akasha and Moka had left the room; shutting the door behind them. Immediately he dropped his welcoming smile and beckoned for Dr Chandonne to follow. The vampire lord and S-Class Youkai could hear the scientist's heart rate quicken as the two of them wordlessly left the dining room, through a series of high ceiling corridors before they reached Shuzen's study.

It was a beautifully adorned room; books packed neatly into shelves lining the room. An expensive rug and several armchairs and a glass coffee table in front the fireplace above which a widescreen television hung. Opposite the TV was a small indoor bar, complete with stools and a sizeable cabinet of drinks. Chandonne didn't dare imagine what was in those bottles. Towards the back of the room was a solidly built oak desk in front of a set of curtained French windows. On top of the desk were accessories, antique and modern like a fountain pen stand, blotter, ink bottle, digital clock, lamp, rolodex and a desktop computer. As soon as they'd stepped past the threshold, the high wooden double doors swung shut. It wasn't a supernatural trick; just the work of a discreetly placed motion sensor connected to the automated doors.

The vampire could detect the fear pheromones mixed with the metallic tang of aluminium in Chandonne's deodorant. It didn't entirely mask the human stench he emitted. The other occupants of the household only tolerated the human's presence because of Shuzen. As he sidled over to his armchair behind the desk, he gestured to Chandonne to take a seat. He was standing there in front of the desk like a pupil awaiting a reprimand from a schoolmaster.

"_If he's lucky that's all he'll get away with… from me at least_," thought Shuzen angrily as he eased into his chair before leaning back and asking, "Are you comfortable Doctor?"

He reached for the intercom panel to his right but Chandonne shook his head as he nervously perched himself on the edge of one the armchairs in front of the desk. He inclined his body slightly to the side, as though he wanted to bolt for the door at any moment. In the time it would take the scientist to straighten his back, Shuzen would have internally decapitated him with a quick clean strike to the chin. He didn't want to get blood on the carpet.

"Very well then."

Chandonne watched in trepidation as the vampire placed a hand on his chin while his eyes were focused on a spot on his desk as though he were in deep thought.

"Your impudence to come near my family after Canada astounds me Dr Chandonne," said Shuzen dangerously enunciating his words in French to throw off any eavesdroppers. Not that there would be any who dared.

The scientist opened his mouth to reply which wisely closed when Shuzen continued, "Perhaps I am to blame for not having someone oversee your project."

"_What? So he considered sending someone to spy on me, even though he promised not to?_" thought Chandonne, though he had no cause for indignation; he'd betrayed the vampire's trust after all and hid it until now. In hindsight though, it would have been preferable. Perhaps that American agent would have been uncovered and removed, preventing this mess from occurring.

"Human experimentation. Might get the human sympathisers riled but no problem. Youkai and Vampire experimentation. Controversial but necessary. Shinso blood experimentation. Casus belli."

After ticking off his fingers, Shuzen's eyes flicked up so they met with Chandonne's.

"Before we get to that. I managed to get my hands on some of the documents from the relevant agencies involved. As I understand it doesn't tell the full story," said Shuzen, leaning down and unlocking the safe inside his desk.

Chandonne held his breath as he watched the Vampire reveal a folder with code words denoting the contents as TOP SECRET. Shuzen quickly found the relevant tab and flicked to the page he wanted.

"This was a copy that came into my hands, prior to sanitisation," he said, not looking up at the doctor; his eyes skimmed over the contents like he was rereading a script he'd taken to heart. Considering what was at stake, Chandonne couldn't blame him.

"You may recall that you were given a budget to research a method of easing the occurrences of Transformation Induced Sentience Deficit. Ghoul taming in other words."

Shuzen gave the air quotes gesture with his free hand, the other holding the folder in a tilted position to keep the scientist from seeing the contents.

Chandonne cleared his throat as best he could and said, "And how we'd only met twice since the project had begun."

The vampire nodded, refusing to look at him as he spoke.

Nevertheless Chandonne ploughed on, "We tested a whole range of variables on our subjects. But as you may know all groups except those which received Youkai vitae had a far more variable rate of mortality. Of course, our sample sizes were simply too small for-"

He stopped short as Shuzen gave him a withering glance before continuing, "Presumably you've also read my notes and seen the raw data in that report. You must realise even from my prior visits that we've been struggling whenever we tried to develop the solution to your problem."

The scientist was unsure if Shuzen was a man of science. Perhaps he hailed from an age of Renaissance men, polymaths and gentlemen scientists. There was no doubting his worldliness though; judging by the ultra-modern computer monitor on his desk next to an exquisite ivory letter opener he'd only just noticed. In any case, Chandonne tried to keep things as plain as possible; lest the vampire choose to dispose of him with that letter opener or worse.

"Perhaps the greatest benefits we've been able – I mean you'll be able to derive from these experiments are the advances we've made to enable humans and potentially Youkai to go beyond their physical and cognitive limitations among many things."

The sneer Shuzen threw at the human who was sweating considerably at the point didn't make him feel any better.

"I see… this again. I never took you for a transhumanist until our last meeting," the vampire replied with a tone of contemptuous amusement, "But continue."

Chandonne sighed and said, "In striving to meet our objectives-"

"And deadlines," Shuzen cut in.

"That too," the scientist conceded, his heart almost flying out his mouth at the interruption. "Perhaps the most important thing was the journey and-"

"Don't feed me platitudes, Dr Chandonne," warned the vampire, this time visibly angry, "Get on with it."

"Okay. Okay," stammered the human before saying, "Basically we had brought together all the disciplines of emerging science and technology. Some would say pseudoscience too. Neuropsychologists, mechatronic engineers, molecular geneticists, computational theorists, biophysicists, linguists and nanobiotechnology experts to name a few disciplines. Of course, none of them actually knew exactly what they were dealing with. I made sure their work was compartmentalised while at the same time permitting them to correspond with one another."

Appearing to have calmed down as quickly as the outburst had come, Shuzen nodded slightly. Chandonne hoped it was in approval.

"I know. Their identities are listed in here too," said Shuzen, "Agent Madison sure did a number on you."

The scientist wasn't sure which astonished him more; whether it was the vampire lord's informal language or the fact that the crisis had gotten that bad.

"Well as you may know we couldn't work with adult test subjects because of the risk. Adolescents too. By the first year we'd realised it was impossible for a ghoul to maintain sentience. From your accounts firsthand and other sources, those with sufficient will may retain some memories from their experience during transformation. We weren't able to verify that I'm afraid. Our attempts to raise subconscious recollection resulted in transformation. An experience which almost cost me my life."

"Then I told you to concentrate on the creation of a blank slate on which orders can be conveyed and forgotten entirely once transformation ceased," added the vampire, seemingly unconcerned.

"Yes. We tried to associate certain stimuli with the transformation process which we'd just begun to grasp. We couldn't fine-tune the transformations. Hence we always ended up with a full-blown ghoul each time. And we didn't fully understand all the triggers of transformation outside of neurochemical and hormonal cues. We experimented with implants which emitted electromagnetic signals or secreted chemicals in order to alter brain chemistry. We had some measure of success there. However there were plenty of other variables which we couldn't identify. It also proved impossible to determine if subconscious memories of transformation remained."

"Right. And on our last meeting before now. I told you to replicate ghoul abilities," said Shuzen.

"Yes you did. Essentially we started from Square One. By then we were all used to it. What we tried was impossible and most of the remainder of our test subjects paid for it. By then we were working with the most basic of nanotechnology and that's on the very forefront of technology today. We used minimal quantities of vampiric vitae in combination. Just below the theoretical transformation threshold if I remember correctly. Just as we were about to commence our latest rounds of tests we were busted," concluded Chandonne.

He looked up to see Shuzen's eyes flicking from him back down to the report.

"Well then. Your story appears to fit," he said slowly as he closed the folder and placed it on the desk. "There's just a very serious problem with the blood and vitae you were loaned."

Chandonne worked his dry tongue against the back of his teeth as he watched the vampire's face darken in anger.

"The Shinso vitae. I'd only just found out after studying this."

Another folder, marked with a small green triangle in the corner was slammed onto the desk. Numbly, Chandonne stared in recognition at the insignia as he felt his testicles retract into his pelvis. With a finger, Shuzen pushed the folder across the desk to the scientist.

"I had my new scientific advisor peer review this. And it's accurate," added the vampire as he leaned back, waiting for Chandonne to begin reading.

It took him three rereads but the human knew his game was up.

In a dangerously soft tone, Shuzen asked, "Now then. Tell me why you used it while normal vampiric vitae would have sufficed. And how did you procure it without my knowledge?"

Holding his breath for thirty seconds helped him stave off hyperventilation before the scientist replied, "It was necessary. By far its purity was unrivalled and we reserved what little we obtained for our last tests. What's especially different was that it could theoretically infuse a human in ghoul form with the most potent Youkai aura, almost of the same magnitude as S-Class Youkai and Shinso vampires. In other words it allows them to channel pure but unnatural strength through their musculature. Physically human muscles cannot emulate the speed and power generated by vampires or any Youkai for that matter. Especially the speed which surpasses the rate at which nerve impulses are transmitted. Note that this is only theoretical as our tests were interrupted."

The vampire nodded in understanding and gestured for Chandonne to keep talking. It was probably the only thing keeping him alive at the moment the human thought.

"We had very little of the Shinso blood to work with. Hence in several of our test groups we had to substitute it with nanomachines in the musculature. At the time it was fairly rudimentary and the only thing we could do. In order to control these machines we used equally rudimentary neural implants, developed from our previous experiments. We combined it with drug and hypnotic therapy too. However, those test subjects developed abnormal rates of neuroglia formation and scarring around the artificial neural junctions. This led to pain, malfunction and rejection of the nanomachines. Suppressant drugs proved effective. Those who received quantities of vampiric and Shinso vitae were able to suppress the buildup. We theorised that this may have something to do with the absence of neurological degeneration amongst elderly vampires."

Shuzen held in the urge to scoff at this. He knew many vampires with crippling personality and mental defects brought on by their immortality but he understood the scientist was referring to physical decay which vampires never suffered.

"What surprised us was not what happened individually with the subjects infused with Shinso blood. It was how the group with this treatment responded as a whole. We took a lot of biofeedback data from the group and found some truly astounding trends. It was like they were synchronised in some form or other. Of course, before we could investigate further all this occurred."

Chandonne gestured at the report.

"I'm sure you saw it too in here."

"Yes I did. And that's what worried me."

Puzzled and maybe a little curious, Chandonne leaned forward and asked, "Why does it trouble you?"

Shuzen affixed him with a piercing glare which made the scientist almost fall back into his armchair.

"That is a matter which I cannot disclose to any human. Least of all you. You don't want to know what will happen if my kin and the other species hear that Shinso blood is involved."

The vampire rose out of his chair. From where he sat, Chandonne thought it was almost theatrical.

"Now tell me who gave you the Shinso vitae. If you lie to me the remainder of your stay here will be very uncomfortable. Vampiric hospitality be damned. There's more at stake here than you can possibly imagine," growled Shuzen as he pointed straight at the now hyperventilating human.

The moment hung in the air as Chandonne managed to calm himself with great difficulty, only to reply, "I don't know."

Incredulously, Shuzen gave him a half smile and said, "I was expecting that. I'll tell you this much - it isn't passed down generations like any other traits. And there's only a precious few sources from which you could have obtained it. And I am intimately familiar with them all. Besides, after all these years I can tell if one is lying to me. If you can be that honest, good. How did it get to you exactly?"

Releasing his teeth from his lips, Chandonne explained, "I first heard of it from an email which was anonymous. I thought it was from you at first but I had my suspicions. My computer security expert checked it out but couldn't find anything wrong with its encryption and properties, nor could he trace it. Against my better judgement I visited the dead-drop specified and received a single ampoule of Shinso vitae, distilled from the blood. There were only two other occasions when I received them and they were just after I checked in with you."

The human sighed and muttered, "I'm sorry that I never drew this to your attention."

He waited in silence for Shuzen to act. That letter opener looked much sharper all of a sudden.

"What's done is done. We're in damage control and you've greatly inconvenienced me as a result. Thankfully this hasn't spiralled out of control for me. As for you, I cannot say the same."

Chandonne flinched as the vampire reached for a television remote from inside a drawer in his desk. The widescreen over the fireplace flicked on to show live coverage from C-SPAN about the controversy over the Saulnier Cryonics human experimentation scandal. Though it wasn't translated into French or Japanese, they both understood what was being said.

"Congress is baying for blood. Yours in particular as Saulnier's top scientist. All your scientific confederates have been subpoenaed too but they're being debriefed before they may testify," said Shuzen cryptically.

Chandonne didn't like the sound of that. Wouldn't a debrief come after testifying? His employer – no – former employer made it sound so euphemistic. He shut the folder in his hands and once again found himself looking at that insignia again.

"The Canadian parliament will begin similar proceedings and France where Saulnier is based is considering it too," Shuzen went on, "Japan has an extradition treaty with the US so Washington is where you'll be headed first."

"No. You're not seriously going to?" croaked Chandonne, tasting acid in the back of his mouth.

"Yes I did. I did need help with damage control; from my other enemies at least," answered the vampire lord almost admonishingly as he stood and tapped on the insignia upon the folder before pulling it out of the scientist's paralysed hands. "I did say it could cause a war. You had no idea what you were playing with Patrice."

Shuzen got up and headed for the bar. The human listened numbly to the clink of ice and glass before the swishing of liquid being poured from one vessel to another. Shuzen returned with two tumblers in hand. He offered the one with amber coloured liquid to Chandonne.

"Drink up. You're going to need it."

Shuzen reclined back in his chair and crossed his legs, holding his own drink which was filled with iced blood no doubt.

"For what it's worth, I think you've been the most effective human pawn to have ever worked for me over all these years," he said with a sardonic smile before raising his glass. "And I doubt we're going to see each other again after this. So au revoir and sayonara."

Chandonned fetched the sedative from the box in his shirt pocket before he muttered something back in reply. With that he downed the pill with liquor, draining it all in a single pull.

* * *

When he came to, he felt himself being pushed along in a wheelchair. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the light to dazzle him right away but instead it was actually fairly dim. Raising a hand weakly, he rubbed his eyes and looked about. He was in the middle on a hanger which was empty except for a single Learjet. Turning around and looking past the vampire bodyguards flanking him, he could see it was late afternoon at Narita airport.

The sound of conversation made him turn his attention to the front of the jet where the leader of the vampire posse was talking to an African-American male who was dressed in a navy blue windcheater, baseball cap, cargo pants and rugged boots. His colleagues were similarly dressed although some wore jeans and/or tactical vests with FEDERAL AGENT or US MARSHAL printed on the front and back. As he was wheeled closer, Chandonne could see the US Department of Justice seal on the door of the Learjet.

* * *

**Internal decapitation is when your skull and spine separates but the rest of your neck is intact. Sometimes occurs as a result of motor accidents. Generally fatal since the spinal cord is cut. **

**Vitae's just a term I'm borrowing from Vampire: The Masquerade. **


End file.
